


Midnight Wishes

by NancyDfan



Series: 12 Days of Garcy [12]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, New Beginnings, New Years, New Years Eve, garcy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 22:12:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17252324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyDfan/pseuds/NancyDfan
Summary: He makes a wish at midnight on New Years Eve.





	Midnight Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> A little different than what I usually do but I hope y’all like it.
> 
> Not betad. I’m posting this from my phone so Lord help us.

 

Her hair curls around her face bouncy and joyful as she shakes with laughter. Wine stained red colors her lips as they part to share a memory from the year. Her eyes are amber brightly shining with happiness he hasn’t seen on her since the night she slipped into his room. And the look she shoots him when she notices his gaze? Priceless.

  
He’s not hers, and she’s not his. She could be if she opened up to him. He won’t force it though. His respect and devotion to her greatly exceeds whatever pleasure he could find in a forced relationship. No, he’s content to sit here and watch her happy especially if she keeps looking at him like that.

  
She waves him over, but he just shakes his head. He’s not a part of the team. Not really. Not in the way she wants him to be, and he’s okay with it. He’s never been a joiner, and while he didn’t choose a life of isolation, he thinks until his heart is ready that he’s happy to be here for her and her alone. He trusts her with the parts of him he’s locked away for so long, and while it’s not fair to ask her to protect his heart until she’s willing, he suspects she’d do it just the same.

  
There’s dinging and chimes, and he looks up to see the clock hands on 12. It’s a new year, and he takes a moment to make a selfish New Years wish. He wants her, wants her body and soul. He wants her to fill every crevice in his soul and claim him in a way he’s let but one other woman do. He wants her to curl into his side at night and lay her hair and limbs over his body. He wants her to use him as the rock and support he wants to be. He wants to make her smile, make her laugh, make her happier than anyone could possibly make a person happy.

  
But mostly?

  
He wants her to want him.

  
He can deny it, but it will be laughable if he tries. He knows the truth. The team knows the truth. He wonders how she seems to be the only one who doesn’t, or maybe she does? Maybe she’s kind enough to keep a distance and refrain from crushing the one last thing he has good in life. It’s not fair to her. He never plans for this to happen, but somehow from São Paulo to tonight he has fallen completely in love with her.

  
“Champagne?” Lucy offers softly holding out a glass.

  
Flynn takes it with smile inviting her to sit down with him which she does.

  
“I’ve missed you over there,” she says smoothly, and oh how does his heart sore. “It’s not quite the same without your particular brand of sass.”

   
“Sorry,” he whispers. “But I’ve enjoyed watching from afar.”

  
Her eyebrows tick up at that. “Oh? Tell me, Flynn, what did you find so fascinating?”

  
His heart is in his throat, and his eyes search her face. She’s smirking, and he wonders if she knows what’s she asking. “You,” he finally confesses.

  
“I must be very interesting then,” Lucy snorts.

  
“You are,” Flynn answers simply, and he knows his face can’t hide what his heart feels.

  
Lucy runs her hand through her hair shyly. “I hope one day I can see myself as you see me.”

  
“You will.”

  
She nods then wraps a hand around his. “Maybe you’ll see yourself through my eyes too.”

  
Flynn cocks his head. “I’m not sure I understand.”

  
“Maybe this will help you understand,” Lucy purrs leaning over to press a tentative kiss on his lips.

  
Her kiss is a ghost of a promise of what their future could be. In a blink, she’s pulled back breath teasing. 

“Lucy?” Flynn swallows thickly. “Do you mean it?” 

She nods then leans down to whisper, “Do you want to know what my midnight wish was?” 

Flynn stares wide eyes as she grabs his hand and leads him down the hallway. He never asks what her wish was, but as Lucy pushes him on the bed, he figures he has a good idea. 


End file.
